


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: The second Harry Hook saw King Benjamin Florian on the old tv in the chip shoppe something deep within him screamed ‘MINE!!”The king was everything he had ever wanted small slim beautiful and seemed like a natural submissive. He stood behind Mal like a dutiful boyfriend, smiling. If Uma’s plans worked soon it would be Harry the little pretty king would stare at;only up from Harry’s four poster bed, begging for Harry’s touches, Harry’s kisses. Harry’s crew ring on Ben’s slender finger...





	1. Mine

The second Harry Hook saw King Benjamin Florian on the old tv in the chip shoppe something deep within him screamed ‘MINE!!”  
The king was everything he had ever wanted small slim beautiful and seemed like a natural submissive. He stood behind Mal like a dutiful boyfriend, smiling. If Uma’s plans worked soon it would be Harry the little pretty king would stare at;only up from Harry’s four poster bed, begging for Harry’s touches, Harry’s kisses. Harry’s crew ring on Ben’s slender finger...  
“I want him.” He growled moving up to run his fingers down the smooth glass. “Nay I need him Uma.”  
“Soon Harry chill.”

The chance came a week later the little king was on the Isle looking for Mal and had strayed from his company. Of course Harry had grabbed him easily and had him pinned to the wall of the alley, his lips attached to Ben’s. The king moaning and writhing against him.  
“Oh, me little one how I’ve dreamt of this day. The day ye would come to me. The day I would claim ye as mine. Come along now.”  
Harry carried Ben a few blocks down the street to Frollo’s Creperie. It was Harry’s favorite eatery on the Isle besides the chip shop of course, and also the only chapel on the Isle.  
“Frollo may be mad but he’s the only judge we got.”

Claude Frollo stared at Harry like he had grown another head once he said he wished to marry Ben. The old man still carried his moral code that caused his downfall. Once Harry said he would triple the price however the judge agreed.

The two boys were ushered into the bathroom in Frollo’s apartment with orders to get presentable. Harry had sent Gil to get his best set of clothes and to steal some for his little one.  
The bath had been filled with steaming water, and soap had been provided. Harry slowly stripped Ben of his poor excuse of a disguise. His little king blushed and tried to cover himself.  
“None of that now me little one. Ye are so beautiful. No need ta hide from me. Into the tub now love.” Harry lifted the boy and lowered him into the steamy liquid before stripping and joining him.  
Ben relaxed into Harry’s chest. The stress of the last six months seemed to melt away. His beast side was finally calm in the arms of the one taking care of him. A soft purr came from his throat.  
“Are ya purrin’”  
“It’s a beast thing. Means I’m happy.”  
Harry kissed Ben’s temple. “Good.”

The entire crew was in the chapel when the two grooms arrived at the altar. Frollo has his usual disgusted look but proceeded with the ceremony.  
Harry’s “I do” was strong and sure. He had been waiting for Ben.  
Ben’s however was barely audible. This was not how he had pictured his wedding. But lately Mal wasn’t the partner of his many fantasies. As soon as Harry’s crew ring slid on his finger his worries seemed to abate. Sure Harry wasn’t exactly what he planned but...  
Before Frollo could finish his last line Harry dipped Ben and kissed him hard. The crew gave a boisterous cheer.

A few hours later Harry was giddy from Uma’s good rum. Ben was talking animatedly with Gil and Uma, with their partners Desiree and Jonas refilled their drinks. Crepes and fish were eaten with gusto. Even Claudine stopped by to give congratulations and have a few drinks.  
Harry stepped up to Ben. “ I think it’s time we go home me love.” He scooped Ben up  
bridal style and carried him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to the sound of sneezing and coughing. His little one was sweating and clammy. Harry knew the symptoms well. It was the Isle flu. Everyone got it only once and thankfully every member of the crew already had it. So he had an army to help him care for his poor sick husband.  
“Shh me little one, I’ll go get Uma she knows what to do. Yer gonna be fine.” Harry murmured getting out of bed and rushing to the captain’s cabin.  
“UMA!!” He called rapping on the door.  
A disgruntled daughter of Ursula emerged with her girlfriend standing right behind her. “Harry it’s too early for...”  
“Ben has the flu!”  
Uma’s eyes widened. “Go get Gil and Jonas and go to the wharf, you know the medicine to find, I’ll start on Mom’s soup, Des go keep Ben company and make sure he doesn’t make a mess.”  
The other two nodded and rushed off to do the assigned chores.

At the wharf Harry could barely concentrate on his task of getting the allusive medicines. Auradon rarely gave the Isle any and only a select few knew where to look. Soon he found stomach soothers, and cold and flu eradication liquid, along with a few more things the supply closet was running low on. Worry filled him again and he rushed back to the ship.

 

Desiree was dabbing a wet cloth over Ben’s sweaty forehead. The boy looked absolutely miserable, hot and bleary eyed.  
“Harry this is the worst bout I’ve ever seen. But at least he hasn’t thrown up yet.” Desiree said.  
“ Ben, me little one, I need ye to take yer medicine for me.” Harry held a spoonful of the foul tasting liquid which the boy takes without complaining.  
“Harry... hold me please.”  
The pirate smiled and climbed back into bed holding his little king tightly. The boy clung to him and began to sob;clearly he had never been this sick before.  
“Oh, shhh,shhh. Yer alright....shhhh. Want me to sing to ya?”  
“Please.”

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

My father is a merchant  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell

His fortune doth exceed  
300,000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold

A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

Should he return in pov'rty  
From o'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar

My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway

Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year

Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea

While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold


End file.
